Russian Roulette
by NekoKittyAssassin8
Summary: Kai is being hunted by a bloodthirsty group of assassins who were hired by his grandfather. He must accept aid from Adrian, a girl from his past, to assist him. But this means Kai must refrain from killing Adrian himself. KaixOC possible RayxdifferentOC


Don't ask me why, but I was just in the mood to write a Beyblade story. This is actually my first multi-chaptered story. Yay! Wish me luck on uploading, I'm not the best with computers.

Ok, discaimer: I own nothing but the OC.

Now on to the stuff that nobody really reads. So as mentioned up above, I have no idea why I wrote this, boredom maybe. I haven't really watched Beyblade for a while, so I beg your pardon if they're a bit ... OCC. Just as a warning to, there is quite a bit of violence (this comes from too much Call of Duty, which is awesome by the way, pardon my nerdyness) and a bit (okay a lot) of swearing. I'm thinknig of making it a RayxOC too, (different OC) so maybe give me your opinion if you'd like. Ah, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!

* * *

The moonlight reflected off the water of the small pond, radiating a peaceful atmosphere among the man who sat there. Adrian Povatski stepped elegantly on the cobblestone pathway, white dress fitting her body perfectly, sandy-streaked curly blonde hair hanging down to her lower back. She stepped quietly to where the man named Joshua Jacobson sat, which was right beside the pond.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." he said, not taking his eyes of the reflection of the pond.

"It is. As it is every night." she replied, all was quiet for a minute or two.

"Now, I'm sure you'd like to hear about the next job we've been assigned to do."

"But of course." she said, taking a deep breath, preparing to hear the rumor that was going around Headquarters.

"The victim is Kai Hiwatari. Of course, expect big money for this job."

"Who made this request?" she already knew, but what the hell.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell." he said.

"I see." she said, slipping off her shoes and stepping into the water of the pond.

There was no dirt at the bottom, it was linoleum, and it was scrubbed clean. Still, it felt nice on her aching feet from the pinchy high heels she had been wearing.

Joshua stood, looking at her. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. The corners of her mouth curved into a smile without any teeth.

In a flirtatious tone, she said, "Close your eyes, I have something to give you."

She knew everything about Joshua, including the huge perverted crush he had on her. It was sickening, how he had a crush on a twenty year old girl, while he himself was sixty.

As she stepped out of the water, she saw his eyes opened just a hair.

"No peeking!" she scolded quickly and with a giggly voice, he immediately closed his eyes, a creepy grim plastered on his face.

Almost silently, she crept behind him. Hand sliding up the slit in her dress to remove her .357 pistol. She smiled.

"Sorry hun, you're not my type." she said, before pulling the trigger and splattering his brains all over the beautiful fountain.

His blood turned the water red, Adrian simply watched, glad to be free of the creepy boss. She yawned out of boredom.

"You made it too easy." she said, walking over to retrieve her bag which she left in the bushes, "Now, please do excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

Adrian checked her new cell phone, she had about two hours to make the thirty minute drive to the airport and probably around fifteen until the body was discovered, it was about time for the janitors to clean the pond again. She walked quietly towards the arch that was the garden's exit, but then turned to look back at the body of Joshua Jacobson.

"See you in hell buddy-old-pal." she said gleefully, then got in her white Ford Torus and drove off.

When she made it to the airport, she was quickly shown to her plane and boarded. She smiled once again.

"Such trouble you're in again, Kai Hiwatari. Try and survive on your own until I get there."

- - - - - - -

Kai Hiwatari sat on the couch in the large cabin that he, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, and Hilary were occupying for their 'vacation'. The 'vacation' they had decided was going to be in Montana, near St. Mary Lake in Glacier National Park. His friends, minus Hilary, all occupied the living room, chatting about today's events in which they had gone to view the lakes and the mountains. Secretly he got mad when his friends didn't want to go as far as he did to see if one of his old acquaintances still had her cabin, but they were tired, so he returned to the cabin with them.

They all had grabbed a bite to eat and were sitting down when a he heard the door open. There she stood, blue eyes showing hints of excitement.

"What do you want?" he asked, venom in his voice.

"Aww … can't I visit my best buddy once and a while?" she asked jokingly.

Forget this being just a bad 'vacation'. This 'vacation' had just gone to hell, and she was driving the bus.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter will come really soon!


End file.
